In the automotive industry, it is desirable to formulate paints that are durable enough to withstand a variety of conditions such as rain, salt, snow and air born projectiles that may contact the vehicles. It is also desirable to provide paints in colors that consumers want or desire. As consumer demand for different colored vehicles varies, different color paints must be newly formulated and tested for durability. However, durability testing can take extensive amounts of time, thereby causing the availability of colors to be substantially delayed such that consumer tastes and desires can go unfulfilled or can change before a desired color is tested and approved. Thus, it is desirable to provide paints of desired colors in short periods of time while still providing assurance that the paints are durable.